The Golden Flame
by Spectra Phantom of ssj
Summary: What if Tsukune and the cast from highschool of the dead were friends as kids. What if he given a special power of the flame. What if fairy tale had a role in the zombie apocalypse. You'll just have to find out.


Rosario vampire is one of my favorite animes and mangas ,so I decided to give my take on how I would want it to have began. Also I'd recently watched high school of the dead and there was a crossover of them but wasn't finished so this is my take upon the story.

All rights belong to Ishida and Daisuke.

Normal speech

Demonic speech

A new beginning

It was a rainy night but one family couldn't have been in higher. This was the Aono family and Kasumi Aono had just given birth to hers and her husband's, Koji Aono, first child ,one destined for greatness a boy named Tsukune .

It's been 3 years since his birth and he was just delighted to be visiting his friends in Tokyo. There were 2 a year older than him Takashi and Rei and another named Saya. "Mommy how much longer till we get there." asked a sleepy Tsukune. "Just bit longer sweetie." answered Kasumi.

They had still been transitioning to the process of moving to Tokyo and Tsukune had become restless. The boy had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He met his friends while talking the salesman and was overjoyed they wanted to his friends. "Mommy where is daddy" the boy asked. "He has some to take of right now" Mrs Aono replied. Kasumi was young woman with light brown shoulder length hair.

"Sweetie we're here, get up." Mrs Aono said to her sleeping child. "Yay I thought we would never get here." he said in a cute 3 year old kind of way. They got out of their car and greeted by Tsukune's friends and their parents. "Hey we thought u forgot about us."Takashi exclaimed. "No but I sure am hungry" So for the rest of the children played and played until they were too tired to move.

It has been 6 years since Tsukune met his 3 friends and his life could not have been better.

Tsukune's P.O.V

"I can't believe that I let u 2 idiots bring me to this strange creepy cave" Saya said to me and Takashi. "Well no one made you come with us smart mouth" Takashi comments. Now let me just put it out there Saya has one of the worst tempers in the history of the world so imagine her retort. "How dare a idiotic buffoon like you mock a genius like me!" I swear my eardrums are eternally disfigured. "Calm down. He was just kidding." I said unusually rationally. "No one asked a child like you to get involved dummy!" Says replied which led to one of our usual extreme arguments which Takashi found funny .We kept going until Rei ended it per usual.

We continued deeper into this cave we found until we had to rely solely on our flashlights to see if we were together. Then all of a sudden we saw it. A bright glowing light a golden color. At first we didn't know what to do so we just stood there curious and surprised by the brightness of it.

"Well what are you waiting for go see what it is you dopes." Saya said shakingly. "What you scared." I teased. "Shut up." She screamed as I and Takashi walked toward what appears as a golden glowing orb. Takashi stopped and the weirdest thing happened it was pulling me toward it and it felt so inviting. Then something that froze my blood, it spoke to me. "Yes child come to me." I jumped back so quick I got whip lash. The voice souded female but I was too scared to acknowledge it. "Do not fear young one I don't wish to harm but to allow to have the power you desire to protect your loved ones in exchange for accepting my essence to live deep within your soul." The voice souded so regal yet comforting at the same time. Despite the pleas of my friends I couldn't help but come to the orb and touch it and when I did there was bright flash and I felt an extreme burning sensation.

After I came to it was night and we back at Takashi's house. At that point none of us knew what to make of the experience so we just played it off as coincidence that we all had the same dream about the cave we found. Oh how wrong we were but I'm glad it wasn't a dream but I didn't know it at the time. My fate had gone from simple to crazy because of that 1 incident.

Over the next 3 years we enjoyed life. Rei and Takashi tried to hook me and Saya up, Saya's temper and ego got bigger I got beat trying to be a hero, all in all we happy. But then that changed the summer before I started junior high with my friends my dad got better paying job some where else in Japan. "Why do have to move now can't you wait?" I pleaded to my father. "No Tsukune this is a one time offer." My father told me and I could tell he wanted me to understand but I just couldn't. "Why, aren't you happy with your current job?" I attempted again. "This job is better. It pays more and has better insurance. Now this conversation is over do understand me" my father said irritably. "Yes sir." I said in defeat. My father sighed as I walked to my room and closed the door. The next day I had told my friends and began packing.

The night before we were scheduled to leave we had a going away party at Rei's house and I will never forget it.

Review

Constructive criticism .


End file.
